Cuddler
by spazzgirl
Summary: his wife was always a cuddler, and she was proud of it. Not to mention his 2-year-old son Minato was one as well. One-shot Rated M for safety and lime. Just a short little drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Cuddler**

**Yep another one-shot and no it's not a dark fic, it's actually a happy and some other great stuff, so yeah, none of you have to complain about this story. Hopefully you all will like this one, although I do have one question for all of you.**

"**DO YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST REALLY DARK NARUSAKU FICS?"**

**I mean literally, it just breaks my heart to see that people don't want to read stories that have the darker side of Naruto and Sakura's relationship. Sheesh not all NaruSaku stories have to be happy and what not, but I guess you all just wanted a happy and sappy NaruSaku story that makes me throw up, no I'm just kidding, happy and sappy NaruSaku stories don't make me throw up.**

**This fic was something I had in mind for a while.**

**Reason why it's rated M is, just to be safe and lime.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Kishimoto.**

**AN: Naruto and Sakura are both 20.**

**Well enjoy.**

* * *

The 20-year-old hokage opened his shimmering blue eyes and looked down to his sleeping wife. He couldn't help but put a smile on his face, he chuckled as she nuzzled deeper into his warm chest. He was about to get up from bed, but remembered what happened when he got out from bed as she was cuddling with him.

_Flashback one week ago_

_Naruto almost collapsed on Sakura from their love making, but managed to catch himself. His crystal blue eyes looked onto the emerald eyes of his lover and wife; she brought her hand to his whiskered cheek and gently stroked them, causing her husband to cutely purr. She brought him into a loving and passionate kiss, which he gladly deepened, once they broke the kiss he gently nuzzled in her chest and onto her stomach, getting a cute giggle from his wife. He gently pulled out, receiving a moan of protest, he gently kissed her breast and onto her stomach, receiving a pleasurable moan from her. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and Sakura couldn't help but smile back at him, he gently laid on his back and brought Sakura on his chest, the rosette nuzzled and cuddled into her husband's warm chest. Morning came and Naruto made the biggest mistake of his life, while Sakura was still cuddling with him, Naruto got out of bed but felt something pulling him back._

"_Sakura-chan it's morning." Naruto whined; he flinched as she gave him a death glare._

"_I don't care, you're going back to bed, and besides you disturbed my cuddling."_

"_But Sakura-chan-"_

"_If you don't come back to bed with me I will gladly get you neutered." Naruto gulped and went back to bed; and Sakura resumed her cuddling._

_The blonde hokage couldn't help but sigh, and now the only time he could get out of bed was when his wife was awake._

_Flashback end_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle from that memory, but he'd have to tell his wife that she was a cuddler; he saw her cuddling and happily sighed as she resumed sleeping.

"You know love; I would love to tell you something that may sound interesting."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well I hate to break it to you Sakura-chan, but you really are a cuddler." Sakura lifted her head and raised a brow.

She buried her face into his chest and cuddled. "Well it's not my fault you're too damn warm," she mumbled, only receiving a chuckle from her husband.

"Wow never expects that love, now I see where our son Minato gets his cuddling genes from." This earned him a playful smack on the head. "Ita, Sakura-chan that wasn't nice."

"Well that's what you get for making fun of my cuddling." Naruto sighed and gently buried his face into his wife beautiful pink hair.

Naruto looked at the window and sighed, maybe he should find a way to get Sakura out of her cuddling obsession; that is until the threat she gave him a week ago. The blonde sighed again seeing how there was no way to get her out of her obsession; his thoughts were interrupted by the cries of his 2-year-old son Minato. This was the only time Naruto could get out of bed without getting threatened; he put on a clean pair of boxers and shirt and made his way towards the nursery, as he arrived towards his son crib.

"Guess you want to cuddle with your mom and dad, huh?" He received a cute bubbly laugh from his son.

He picked him up and smiled at Minato, he looked just like him, blonde hair, and his whisker marks, but he inherited his mother emerald eyes. Naruto walked out of the nursery while holding his son, who was cuddling as well, he brought him back into the room as he saw Sakura wearing her nightgown knowing he brought their son with him. Naruto laid on the bed and his son on his chest, while Sakura cuddled his sides, he couldn't help but give a light chuckle, and Minato was just as a cuddler as his mother.

**END**

* * *

**Yep short and hopefully sweet for you all to enjoy, I had this in my mind for a while and needed to get it out. It's just a short little drabble I felt like writing. **

**Hoped you all enjoyed it, and yes Naruto's the Rokudaime in this story.**

**Oh I'm just asking this once, if anyone has a deviantart account and can draw really awesome, I was wondering if you could draw Naruto, Sakura, and Minato sleeping together as one happy family. If so then please send me the link of the drawing, thank you.**


	2. Choose my next story

**Cuddler**

Ok people now I want to ask you all something about my next story, now here are the selections:

1)"Whiskers" which is the sequel to "Cuddler" and that story takes 3 weeks before "Cuddler"

2)"Laws of the Wolf" which is based on the movie "Blood and Chocolate" the movie is based on werewolves, but instead of Sakura being the werewolf, it's Naruto, and Sakura is the girl, who's just normal, and falls in love with, it's somewhat of a high school fic

3)" Love for a Fox" high school fic, which Naruto is the new student of Konoha High, and falls in love with Sakura

4)"A Shinobi's Path" which the summary is in my profile, but I might change it

5)"Sakura's True Love" which Naruto comes back 3-years after his training, Sakura no longer loves Sasuke, but now has feelings for Naruto, but she's afraid that Naruto may not love her anymore, because the way she treated him when they were young

6) your all gonna love this, update "Yondaime's Legacy" which could be deleted

As you all can see, some of these stories are way out of my comfort zone, my comfort zone being action and adventure stories, not happy and sappy stories, the only story that's in my comfort zone is "A Shinobi's Path" which of my two oc's Kyo and Ata will appear, yeah, and "Laws of the Wolf" might be action and adventure, here's a little surprise in "Laws of the Wolf" Kyuubi's is Naruto's older brother, and Kushina and Minato are in the story too, yeah doesn't that sound great yet hard to write. I feel that some of these stories could be a bit hard to write. So choose wisely and I mean it.


End file.
